


3 Months

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Son, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, PWP, Smut, but it's quite cute at the end!, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s been 3 months since Zayn adopted Liam.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>But the thing is, it’s also been 3 months since Zayn last had sex.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from liamsdickbelongsinzaynsmouth on Tumblr:
> 
> Zayn adopts 14 year old Liam after he divorced his husband (Niall, you can choose the reason for the divorce). After feeling lonely for so long he starts to develop an attraction he hadn’t noticed for his newly adopted son and after 3 months he decides that he can't take it anymore and decides to tell his son that he wants him.But instead of telling him that he walks in on his son wanking to thoughts of him and things happen between them
> 
> And then this happened...

It’s been 3 months since Zayn adopted Liam. 3 months since he decided to stop wallowing in his own self-pity after his rather messy divorce by taking someone else into his life. He was originally intending to bring home a baby, but instead he’d fallen in love with a teenager at the adoption clinic and hadn’t looked back since. 

He loves Liam with all his heart, despite having only known him for the relatively short amount of time, and he hopes that his new son feels the same way about him – after all, he hasn’t had any sort of family except his ex, Niall, ever since his own parents threw him out of the house at the age of 16. They do everything together; thankfully Liam doesn’t act like most of his teenage counterparts and actually enjoys spending time with his dad, having not had one for the rest of his life. Zayn couldn’t be happier. Honestly. 

But the thing is, it’s also been 3 months since Zayn last had sex. 

He knew that it wasn’t going to be as easy to get laid once he had a kid to look after (not that he was having masses of sex beforehand, mind you), but even he couldn’t have anticipated that thanks to his new responsibilities he would have absolutely no opportunity to relieve his own sexual urges except for the occasional unsatisfying wank after Liam had gone to bed. Nothing wrong with masturbating, of course, but it’s just not quite the same. 

He’d much rather find some guy and take him home to fuck him - provided that they even had the time or the patience to get all the way home that is! Just like he used to before he went and did something stupid like getting married too early to a guy who he thought he was in love with but it turned out was only really interested in him for sex and his whole life became so fucked up. 

Back in better times, whenever he called himself a fuck up Niall would castigate him for being down on himself and then hug him extra hard to make him feel better. But the thing is, he thinks there’s a strong possibility that he might in fact be a rather major fuck up indeed. Not because of the breakup or adopting someone who’s only half his age or anything like that – no, the reason he’s so fucked up is that recently he’s been having some… rather inappropriate thoughts about his adopted son. 

At first he acted like it wasn’t happening, that Liam was just accidentally slipping into his thoughts when he was masturbating because when you’re a dad it’s perfectly natural to be concerned about your son at all times, even ones that are meant to be private. Then he tried to convince himself that it was simply the result of his own sexual frustration, that the 3 months without any sort of action had got to him to the point where he would literally find anything attractive, including his own son. That was still relatively fucked up, admittedly, but not as much as when he was wanking in the bathroom one day and suddenly the thought of the time he’d accidentally walked in on Liam in the bath entered his mind. 

At the time he’d simply apologised and left the room quickly (although it was a bit of a surprise that Liam didn’t even flinch at what was in essence a breach of his privacy, and later on simply smiled and possibly even winked when Zayn mentioned it later), but just then the fleeting glimpse of Liam naked was enough to make him cum harder than he had done in months, lightbulbs popping behind his eyelids as intense waves of pleasure crashed through his body. 

It took him a while to come down from that particular orgasm, but when he did the pleasure quickly turned to panic as he realised what the hell he’d just done. He’d _wanked_ over his own _son_. His adopted son admittedly, but _still_. That was pretty low, even for someone as constantly horny as Zayn. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself as he tried to wipe up the mess he’d made and convince himself that this was never, ever going to happen again. 

***

The only trouble is that Zayn has never been very good at convincing himself to do anything that he doesn’t want to. And as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, even to himself, not thinking about Liam in a sexual way actually isn’t something he’s too keen on trying. That orgasm was just too amazing to not want to repeat it, and although he knows it’s totally wrong and probably going to send him straight to hell, he’s started to notice other things about Liam too. 

Like the way he always walks around in only his boxers in the mornings, even when it’s freezing, so his pale, rather toned abs are on display along with his long legs and muscular arms that maybe, possibly, occasionally give Zayn an extremely awkward boner. He chooses to blame that on morning wood though. And how Liam will curl up next to him on the sofa when they’re watching a film and rest his head on Zayn’s chest and wrap his limbs around him like an adorable monkey. Or how Liam often claims to have nightmares seemingly just so he can get into bed with Zayn and lie as close to him as possible, almost naked body touching his adoptive father’s in as many places as possible. 

All these little, inconsequential things that Zayn tries to tell himself mean absolutely nothing but that have resulted in him walking around in pretty much a constant state of arousal for several weeks now. Which is not only embarrassing and uncomfortable, but also impossible to do anything about. Because he can’t actually act on his feelings for Liam… can he? 

***

The decision is pretty much made for him one night after days of trying to deliberately censor his thoughts of any less than innocent fantasies about Liam or what he’d like to do to him, when a knock comes at his bedroom door just as he’s about to fall sleep. He knows it’s Liam (who else could it be?) so he simply calls out ‘come in!’ and sits up in bed to see what’s wrong with his son that has required him to make the journey to his bedroom. As Liam enters the room cautiously, picking his way across the floor in the dark and perching himself on the end of the bed, Zayn’s eyes can’t help but roam over the expanses of soft, pale skin that are now exposed to him, before he reminds himself of his personal promise to stop being such an absolute creep and quickly snaps out of it. 

“Did you have a nightmare again?” he asks with concern, pulling back a corner of the bedspread and gesturing for Liam to sit on the mattress next to him. The boy does so with a smile but then looks down at the sheets rather sheepishly. 

“No,” he confesses, his voice low and quiet in the late night silence of the room. “I just wanted to sleep with you tonight. Is that OK?” 

Zayn absolutely definitely doesn’t pick up on the potential euphemism in Liam’s words. Not at all. 

Gulping, he tries to act normal and smiles and nods at Liam who grins back at him and begins to settle down in the bed. “Thanks dad,” mutters the teenager sleepily as Zayn also lies back down and pulls the covers up over them both, suddenly very aware of Liam’s near-nudity. “I love you.” 

With that Liam’s breath becomes heavy against Zayn’s chest where he’s rested his head and his arms wrap seemingly involuntarily around his waist as he falls fast asleep. Zayn lies there perfectly still, willing himself not to get a boner. But that’s kind of a difficult feat when Liam is being even more touchy feely than usual and his fingers are resting just above the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and he said he wanted to ‘ _sleep with him_ ’…

There is no doubt about it: Zayn is completely fucked. But also… the thing is, he can’t help but think that the way Liam is acting suggests that maybe he’s been having similar thoughts to him. As unlikely as it would have sounded to him when he first adopted the seemingly naïve and innocent teenager a few months ago, perhaps Liam is just as filthy minded as Zayn? Only one thing is certain though - he has to do something about this. 

Telling Liam about his not exactly paternal feelings for him could potentially result in disaster, but at the same time they could end up with him achieving his fantasy of finally having sex with the person he’s been lusting after for months. And even the smallest chance of that happening is worth any other outcome. 

***

The next day, Liam is already in the kitchen when Zayn wakes up, making himself a bowl of cereal before he goes to school. Zayn has made his mind up that he wants to talk to Liam about what exactly has been going on between them recently, but he's late for work and there simply isn't enough time to have the big, awkward heart to heart that he's envisioning before they have to set off in the car. Instead he decides to save it for until he gets back from his job at the local primary school and drops Liam off at his school with nothing but a smile and a _‘have a good day!’_

It’s nice that Liam isn’t embarrassed that his dad drives him to school every morning, although Zayn expects that that’s likely to change as he settles in with his new friends and realises it’s rather uncool. For the moment, though, he’s pleased to be able to spend as much time with his son as possible before spending another day with the children who he loves teaching, but who aren’t the same as having real family. Fortunately, being in a building full of young kids and preteens helps to keep control over his raging hormones during the day, because he might be a bit fucked up, yeah, but he’s not that sick! 

Eventually he finishes up his paperwork at around 5 o’clock once all the pupils have long since gone home, and is free to pack up his things and drive back home again. One of his colleagues waves goodbye to him in the corridor, but he doesn’t even register it until several minutes later. He’s been like this all day: distracted and a little bit out of it as he tries to simultaneously forget about and mentally prepare himself for the conversation he’s determined to have with Liam tonight. 

He knows it’s stupid, what with him being the adult in this situation, but nerves are still jittering in his stomach as he pushes open the unlocked door and calls out his son’s name in a deliberately chirpy voice. 

When no reply comes, his parental concerns automatically kick in and he calls out again in a slightly more shrill tone of voice. There’s no sign that they’ve been burgled, so he can only presume that it was Liam who unlocked the door, but where is he? Making his way quickly through the rooms, he soon realises that he’s probably overreacting. Liam likes to spend time in his room, after all, and he’s probably just got his headphones in so he can’t hear Zayn’s panicking. 

Now he thinks about it, he can actually hear faint noises coming from Liam’s bedroom, and he shakes his head when he thinks about the damage that listening to music so loudly must be doing to Liam’s ears. He makes his way up the stairs and along the corridor, but for some reason declines from knocking like he normally does. Pushing open the door quietly in case his adopted son is sleeping or something, Zayn’s rather unsurprised to find Liam lying on his bed, laptop resting on his chest and _oh_.

His mouth falls open as he takes in the sight of Liam half naked with his hand down his pants, wanking himself off rather hastily as though he doesn’t want his father to hear. Which, if Zayn had the capacity to think about it (or indeed think about anything other than the small moaning noises that Liam is trying unsuccessfully to holdin), he’d realise that probably is the reason. 

Small beads of sweat are forming on Liam’s forehead, and suddenly all Zayn’s attempts to stop thinking about his son in a sexual way have flown right out of the window because _holy fuck_ he’s actually watching his own son masturbating and that really, really shouldn’t be turning him on, yet totally is. 

He can’t prevent the small ‘oh’ that falls from his mouth before realising that it’s probably not the best idea to let Liam know that he’s pretty much creeping at him from the doorway. The boy looks up, scandalised, with a face the colour of a tomato and his mouth opening and shutting without actually letting anyway words out. Zayn immediately tries to overcompensate by rattling off words at 100 miles an hour. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Li, I didn’t mean to – I mean, I didn’t realise… Just, I’m sorry, there’s, um, nothing wrong with it of course – oh God what am I saying, I think I’m just gonna, er, go now…”

“Don’t leave.” Liam’s voice cuts across his own unexpectedly, ending his verbal train wreck so that he stops midsentence with his mouth still wide open and making quiet, vaguely unintelligible noises. 

“What?” he manages to get out eventually, his eyes still focused on the tented boxers Liam is currently sporting and how a wet patch has formed on the front of them from his precum. 

“Do you want to sit down?” asks Liam, and Zayn nods mutely, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind how on Earth Liam is managing to be so calm about this whole situation as he travels across the room and sits on the edge of the bed next to Liam. Close enough so as not to seem as though he’s deliberately avoiding him, but not so near as to seem creepy. 

“Um, sorry about that?” begins Zayn hesitantly, turning it into a question for no apparent reason. “I didn’t realise you were, you know…”

“Wanking?” asks Liam, raising an eyebrow at Zayn, and his father is surprised at his choice of words – Liam is normally so innocent and evergreen that he wouldn’t have even thought he would know phrases like that! 

“Yeah, I guess,” he smiles and reaches over to pat Liam’s leg comfortingly, wanting to keep him relaxed so that neither of them feel too awkward about the situation. “I wouldn’t have walked in otherwise.” 

“Wouldn’t you?” asks Liam cheekily, and Zayn flushes at the unexpected flirtation. He realises his hand has probably been resting on Liam’s bare thigh for a little too long now and goes to pull it away, but suddenly Liam’s hand is on top of his own, holding it in place. 

There’s silence for a moment before Liam eventually speaks. “Could you, um, help me?” 

Zayn frowns for a moment, then suddenly realises the euphemism behind Liam’s words and his eyes widen to the size of saucers. He starts to back away from Liam a little, but he’s not sure why – this is what he’s been fantasising about for 3 months, after all! Liam’s large, brown eyes stare deep into his own, looking so desperate and needy that Zayn can feel himself growing harder than ever. 

“Please?” 

That’s it: there is nothing Zayn can do but acquiesce that request, no matter how much his brain is screaming at him that this is moving far too quickly Trying not to think about the implications behind what he’s doing, Zayn allows his hand to travel up from Liam’s thigh towards his boxers, before Liam becomes impatient and practically bucks his hips up into Zayn’s grip. That’s all the encouragement Zayn needs before he reaches for the waistband of the underwear and pulls it down just enough for Liam’s surprisingly large cock to come springing out from its confines – his son must be at least 7 inches long, and he’s not even fully developed yet! 

For a moment all Zayn can do is stare at it in shock and amazement and pure lust, until a needy whine escapes from Liam’s mouth and he blinks rapidly a few times to snap himself out of his reverie. 

Swiftly wrapping a hand around Liam’s cock, he ignores the fluttering in his chest that comes from finally being able to touch his adopted son like this and instead focuses on wanking him off. Liam looks like he could cum any second, which isn’t really surprising given that he’s been masturbating for God knows how long and he’s hardly likely to be experienced enough to know how to last for very long, but Zayn does not do half-assed handjobs. 

He quickly builds up a rhythm, delighting in the heat of Liam’s cock in his fist and how he gasps and grunts with every flick of Zayn’s wrist that sends him closer and closer to orgasm. The feeling of pleasuring his own son, of taking him to the sort of dizzying heights that Zayn remembers from his own first time, is so much better than he could ever have imagined, and he feels a twinge of disappointment when Liam cums all over his hand that it’s over already. But the look of bliss on Liam’s face is more than enough to make up for it: his eyes are pressed shut and his mouth is working silently to mouth expletives that Zayn knows he would never dare to say aloud. 

When he comes down from his high, Liam reaches over for a tissue as though this is the most normal thing in the world to have just been jerked off by his own father, although Zayn notices that his hand is shaking a little as he wipes away the mess that is left on his chest and boxer shorts. Once he’s thrown the tissue across the room so it lands in the bin, he turns back to Zayn who is surprised to see a cheeky glint in his eyes as they wander down his chest and remain gazing as the rather obvious boner Zayn’s now sporting. His large, pale hand reaches out towards it, but Zayn flinches away involuntarily. 

Liam’s face falls. 

“Don’t you want me to?” he asks in a small voice, sounding suddenly timid and uncertain, and Zayn just wants to give him a hug because he looks so lost and sweet and vulnerable. 

“I – I’m not sure, Li… is this a good idea?” Liam just frowns at him in confusion, allowing his hand to rest on Zayn’s thigh dangerously close to his crotch. 

“But you’ve helped me, and now I want to help you…” Liam bites his lip in a way that is just ridiculously seductive, “…daddy.” 

He’s never called his adoptive father that before – normally it’s just ‘dad’, or even ‘Zayn’; neither of them are that big on parent-child boundaries, as is fairly obvious from what they’ve just done – but Zayn doesn’t know what region of hell is going to be reserved especially for him because that is the biggest turn-on he thinks he’s ever heard. His dick is achingly hard to the point where it is throbbing inside the cruel restrictions of his trousers that are way too tight for this sort of thing. 

“Oh God,” is all he can manage to breathe out, causing Liam to grin at him. “Y-yes – oh God, yes, please – please help me, Li.” 

He didn’t think it was possible for Liam’s smile to grow any wider, but at that it stretches so far across his face that Zayn’s fairly sure his cheeks must be hurting. Without even saying a word, Liam pulls up his boxers and immediately slides off the bed to kneel on the floor. For a moment Zayn is confused by the sudden movement, but when Liam positions himself in between his legs his mouth falls open in realisation and he gasps. 

“A-are you sure, Liam?” he asks as seriously as he can manage, because God knows he just wants to fuck Liam’s pretty little mouth right there and then until cum is dripping down his chin and tears spill from his eyes, but he would feel terrible if that wasn’t what Liam wanted too. Whatever it is they’ve gotten themselves into, Liam is still his son and so always comes first. 

However Liam just nods a little desperately, his eyes practically boring holes through the fabric of Zayn’s trousers, and, well, Zayn’s hardly going to say no now. 

So he gives a small, cursory nod instead and allows Liam to lean forwards and mouth wetly at the damp patch on the front of his jeans from where precum has soaked through his boxers, providing a little of the friction Zayn so desires but it’s still _not enough_. Burying a hand in Liam’s hair, he manages to convey the message and Liam quickly pulls back to look up at him confusedly. 

“Sorry,” he begins quietly. “Did I do something wrong, or…?” Quickly shaking his head, Zayn moves his hand to cup Liam’s cheek and stroke it softly. 

“Not at all,” he tells him gently. “Just… don’t tease, yeah?” 

Nodding earnestly once again, Liam reaches out to undo the zip of Zayn’s trousers and before Zayn even knows what’s happening his jeans and boxers are around his ankles and Liam’s mouth is around his rock hard erection. And, fuck, if it isn’t the best feeling in the world to have those sinful lips wrapped tight around his cock that’s just a bit too big for his son’s mouth, and that velvety heat encompassing his every thought. All Zayn can do is gasp and splutter like a fish out of water at the pleasure that he hasn’t experienced for 3 months, and that he never thought would be provided by his own adopted son. 

Evidently Liam isn’t exactly an expert at giving blowjobs (in fact Zayn would be rather alarmed and embarrassingly jealous if he was), but he’s giving it his damn best go. His head is bobbing up and down luxuriously slowly, the friction between his slightly hollowed cheeks sending shivers down Zayn’s spine and straight to his highly erect cock. But it’s when after a few minutes Liam gains confidence from the moans slipping out of his Zayn’s mouth and allows his tongue to trace patterns on the underside of the member in his mouth that Zayn totally loses it. 

“Oh God, Li, your _mouth_!” he cries out, not even caring who might hear him, and before he can stop himself his hands are tangled in the short strands of Liam’s hair while he pushes the boy up and down his length until the tip hits the back of his throat. This triggers Liam’s gag reflex, and the last thing Zayn sees before he tips over the edge of his pleasure is the tears rolling down the teenager’s cheeks while his red, swollen lips stretch around his cock and his normally wide, innocent eyes glint with satisfaction and determination. 

Then it all becomes too much and his orgasm hits him like a tsunami, causing pleasure to flow through his veins and flood his mind until all he can think is _LiamLiamLiam_.

At first Liam tries to swallow it all, but Zayn’s abundance of cum eventually becomes too much for his relatively small mouth and he has to pull off. But that only serves to make Zayn even more turned on because his cum then spills onto his obscenely swollen lips and even manages to splash on his face, and if Liam with a face covered in cum isn’t the hottest thing Zayn’s ever seen then he doesn’t know what is. Eventually the sight becomes too much and he has to clamp his eyes shut and ride out the waves of pure ecstasy currently wracking his body. Liam just lets it all hit him until Zayn carefully pushes his head away a little so he can calm down. 

He’s not exactly sure what he expects to happen next (the chat he’s been planning to have with Liam all day, perhaps) but it definitely isn’t for Liam to rest a hand on his trembling thigh, look up at him and say, “Well, um, thanks for that.” 

Then he stands up and walks out of the room without a second word, leaving a severely confused, still half-naked Zayn sat on his bed wondering what on earth they’ve both just done. 

***

Zayn deliberately avoids Liam for the rest of the evening, save for making them both tea that they choose to eat in separate rooms, and neither of them talks for several long hours. The atmosphere isn’t awkward, exactly, but Zayn can’t help but wonder if Liam is regretting everything they did now that it’s over. 

He sincerely hopes not, as that would make him about 10 times more of an awful human being than he feels right now, because he doesn’t regret it at all. Not his lustful thoughts over the past few months, not how he allowed Liam to come onto him in his bedroom when he’s only 14, not even how absolutely gorgeous his son looked with his cum flecked over his face and lips. He probably should feel awful for all the things he’s just done, but really he’s more worried that Liam might now hate him. 

Eventually he gives up on waiting for Liam start a conversation with him (he’s been waiting for him to make the first move in case his son just wants to forget it and move on) and goes to bed early. Sleep is clearly not about to come to him any time soon, though, and Zayn lies there for what feels like hours just staring up at the ceiling and letting his jumbled thoughts whirl around his head. 

This time it’s much more of a surprise when a knock comes at the door, and he doesn’t have to call out before Liam peeks his head around the door. Zayn considers pretending to be asleep, but then decides that’s probably in pretty poor taste towards his son and so pulls back the duvet like an invitation for Liam to join him. He does so hesitantly, like he’s as uncertain of where their boundaries now lie as Zayn is, and that’s a bit of a relief to the older man. It would be far more awkward if Liam was super confident, and it’s a relief to know he’s not the only one who isn’t sure how to deal with this whole situation. 

However when Liam speaks up to break the silence, his words almost break Zayn’s heart as well. 

“Do you still love me, Zayn?” 

“Of course I do!” Almost automatically Zayn’s arms wrap around his son and hold him to his chest so as to convey the fact that _of course he still loves him_! “I’m never going to stop loving you – I’m your dad! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I love you so, so much, you hear me? I was just worried, that’s all.” 

Liam’s next words are slightly muffled as his face is buried in Zayn’s shoulder, but Zayn still hears him. “Worried about what?” 

Gulping, Zayn prepares to tell his son the truth about why he’s been avoiding him all evening. 

“I was… I was worried that you might not love me anymore,” he confesses, then bites his lip as he waits for Liam’s response. To his surprise, however, Liam doesn’t say a word. He just clings even closer to Zayn, allowing the man’s body heat to warm his cold limbs, and presses a kiss to Zayn’s collarbone. 

“But you’re the best!” he tells him eventually in a rather tired yet deeply sincere tone of voice, and Zayn just wants to kiss him right then and there but he’s not sure if that’s allowed. “You took me in when I thought no one would ever want me, and today you made me feel so special!” 

With that leans forward and presses their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss before sighing sleepily and resting his head back on Zayn’s torso with a ridiculously adorable grin on his face. “I love you daddy.” And once again he falls asleep on Zayn’s chest, hot breath falling against his tanned skin and mussed hair a little tickly while his angelic looking face smiles up at his father through his dreams. Zayn can’t help but think that they both might be up very late tomorrow morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> So if that Larry incest didn't send me to hell, then this surely will. Oh well, see you there daddy!kink lovers! :D


End file.
